Not another nightlife!
by AgentDea
Summary: Sam's moving to England. Its bad news for her and her relationship with David isn't any better either. How is Sam going to survive in a new country with new school, new friends,new guys and without David.Most importantly, how are the twins gonna survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a completely new story. I deleted my old one because i extracted ideas/info from other stories [it was unfair, i agree

this one is 100 original :) hope you like it :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Samantha, I've been waiting for you dear. I know that you're the one for me"_

"_Oh David! I don't know what to say"_

"_Say yes"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Samantha Madison, will you marry me?"_

"_sniffs yes…"_

" _Baby! Everything is set! The decorations, invitations and even the gown! All you have to do is……wake up"_

"_wake up?"_

"_wake up…..wake up…..wake up, sam"_

"WAKE UP SAM!"

"w-whaat??"

I was awaken by the annoying voice of my mother, yelling from downstairs. Oh, it was a dream. A sweet one too. Just too short, I'm afraid!

"ughh….five…more…..minutes….moooommmm"

"SAMANTHA MADISON, YOU GET YOU BUTT DOWNSTAIRS IN 5..-4..-3….."

And I was sitting at the table counter with everyone by the time she reached '2'. You have just viewed Samantha Madison's typical Sunday morning.

"Good. Now children, your father has an announcement to make. Go on honey"

"Uhm, yes. Kids, we're moving"

"_Excuse me?_"

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_SAY WHAAAAAT?"_

"Um, yes kids. We're moving. To England. Next week."

"MOM! DAD! You cannot do this to us!" I answered.

"MOM!! I'M A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL, MY BOY FRIEND'S HOT AND I'M A CHEERLEADER, DAMNIT!" yelled Lucy.

"What about Horizon, mom? I want to be a first-class achiever! Right now I'm only a second!" answered Rebecca.

"Think about my reputation" said Lucy.

"Think about my studies" said Becky.

"THINK ABOUT THE TWINS!" I yelled.

"GIRLS! Would you pipe down?" answered mom.

"Now Lucy, you're gonna be starting college next month. You've finished your studies so all you gotta do when you get there is wait till college starts. You've been accepted in England's National College or ENC for short"

"Rebecca, sweetie, there are _other_ brilliant schools in England. We've enrolled you in the best one"

"Now, Sam. I know this is hard for you seeing that David is the father of your children so we decided that"

"I CAN STAY?" I asked.

"Not exactly…. You can _visit_ him during your holidays in England. You have to move on. I'm sure David will"

Oh snap. David. I totally forgot about him. What am I gonna do without him there? I'll die. He wont be there to snuggle with me under the cover and hold me tight when everything falls apart. No more hugs….no more romantic messages and no more kisses from him. I think I'm gonna burst out crying any second. Just imagining life without him hurts already. Who is What is vanilla without chocolate? What is iced tea, without ice? Who is Sebastian without viola? Who is Sherona without Daryl. Most importantly, who am I without David?

"May I be excused?" I asked solemnly.

"Yes" answered dad.

I ran up to my room and stared at the phone. Should I call him? He might make me feel better. But then again, he might feel crushed and I'll feel twice as bad. He might not take it too hard, or he might take it harder than I expected. Who am I kidding? David maybe tough but when it comes to separation… even the highest mountain seems short. And he'll die without the twins. They're his little angels. He simply adores Viola and Sebastian. Who am I to separate them? Their mother, right. I'll call him. He's gonna find out eventually. Better let him hear it from me rather than the news. I can already picture tomorrow's newspapers headlines.

"**Girl saves president's life. Girl gets pregnant with the president's son's baby. Girl moves to England. ****IS THERE ANYTHING SAMANTHA MADDISON CAN'T DO?****"**

I'm in deeeeeeeep shit.

"Hey Sharona"

"Hey babe"

"What's with the sad tone? You sick, dear? Nothing happened to the twins right?"

"No and no"

"Baby, what's going on?"

"David, I'm moving"

Whoa. That was fast. I thought I'd choke on my words or something. Looks like I underestimated myself.

"Sam, quit playing around, I know you too well. What's going on?"

"David, I'm serious. I'm moving to England next weekend"

"Sam…..don't play with me"

"I'm not, David"

"Sam…..can we meet"

"No, David. This is too much for me to handle. I really don't wanna talk about it right now. I don't wanna see anyone. I'll call you when I feel better, I'm sorry, david"

"WHEN YOU FEEL BETTER? SAM! I know you, it'll take you ages to feel better. You're just running away from a bad situation, like you always do. This isn't gonna solve anything! YOU'RE A PARENT! WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE ONE FOR A CHANGE"

I didn't know what to say. It was like a hurricane just thrown on me for no apparent reason. I felt hurt and miserable all at the same time.

"You're right. I should have acted more mature. I was wondering if I should tell you before you found out from the press or not, I decided to tell you. Looks like I was wrong. Things would have been much better if you found out from the papers, David. At least you would know how hurt I feel right now. I never want to see you again. Meeting you was the worse thing that has ever happened to me. We're through!"

And I hung up, just like that. Surprisingly, I didn't cry after that. I didn't know if I was happy or if I just ran out of tears. I still felt hurt though. It didn't make me feel better to know that David didn't even felt guilty and tried calling me back to sort things out. Then I was saved by a call, NOT from David.

"Hello. My life sucks" I answered.

"Nice to hear from you too, Sam!!" Catherine joked.

"Hey Catherine"

"Hey. What's up?"

"More like what's _down_…."

"Everything all right Sam? You sound pretty dull"

"I feel like my life is over, Cat. Its terrible" I started crying.

So I told her everything from the moving thing, to David. She was super understanding and I feel so much better after letting it all out.

"David's a jerk, Sam. He obviously doesn't know who he's messing with"

"I don't know. I guess I never expected David to be that mean. He really hurt. Now I'm happy that we broke up and I'm moving. Clearly, we both need our own space"


	2. Chapter 2

"But both of you make an _ideal_ couple! You're both like match made in heaven or something, I don't know….."

"Cat, what are you talking about? First he falls "in-love" with me, then I got laid, that I got pregnant and now I'm a mother with two kids whose father doesn't give a shit about them or their mom. Catherine, this is not what I have planned for my life. Its all messed up! It's impossible to call us an ideal couple, Cat! If I was still a virgin then I might have agreed with you on that"

"Sammy…. I don't know what to say. I've never been in this situation before, its pretty difficult for me to give you advice"

"Its okay, Cat , just knowing that you're here to listen makes me feel better already"

"I'm sorry, Sam. Have fun in England. You're leaving tomorrow right? God, I wish I could see you one last time! But I'm stuck in Australia"

"Its okay, Cat, we'll still keep in touch. And I'll visit whenever I can. I promise"

"Okay, I gotta go now. My bill's getting higher by the second!"

"Hahahaha. See ya!"

Before leaving to the airport, mom made a stop at the white house for the kids to say goodbye to their daddy. I didn't wanna see David. I was still mad with him for totally pissing me off the other day. But I couldn't make mom take the twins to him. She didn't know we were fighting. I thought I could at least say goodbye.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey. We're going soon. Mom wanted the twins to say goodbye to you"

"Oh, right. Hey Viola! My precious princess, I'll miss you, honey. Take care of mummy for me okay? Sebastian, My boy, you're elder than Viola by ten seconds, so you be the big brother and take care of her, okay? Make sure mummy doesn't forget me. My angels, don't forget your daddy, alright?"

David took them to the end of the room and whispered into their ears. I couldn't hear a thin he was saying to them. I could only make out the words Viola and Sebastian.

"Thanks for stopping by, Sam. It really means a lot to me"

"Mom made me come here. I didn't have a choice. See ya"

"SAM….."

" _What?_ Make it quick"

"I-I'm sorry. I acted like such a jackass the other day. I was just shocked by the sudden news. But I sorta meant what I said about the parenting thing. Just….be a little serious when it comes to the twins okay? But I didn't mean the rest…"

" oh, you did, David. You did. And I meant what I said too. Especially the part when I said I didn't wanna see you again. This would be the last time, David. Don't even think about visiting me in England. Its over! You had your little one-night-stand fun. I suffered for you. I hate you"

And I ran out of the house. I was mad at him. How could he say such a thing? Now I'm completely assured that he's a jerk. I can't wait to get out of this country.

In England…

"Kids! Don't open your eyes till I tell you to do so, okay?"

"Okay, dad. But hurry up a little bit! I wanna see how our home looks like!" I said.

"yeah dad, the 'closing-eyes' technique was _so_ last year" Lucy said.

"Daddy, I reeeeeally need to pee!! Hurryyyyy!!" screamed Rebecca.

"Okay, OPEN!"

OH. MY.GOD. Its not a house, it's a _mansion!_

"HOMIGOSH DAD! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!" all three of us said at once.

"Yeap. My company sponsored this house. She's a beauty isn't she?"

So we toured the house and picked our rooms. It was no trouble at all because dad requested our rooms to be specially the way we liked it, all three facing our amazing garden next to each other! And we had our own personal bathrooms!! After settling down, we went out for dinner and looked for our schools. Becky's and mine's so that we don't get lost on the first day of school.

In school…

"Nick Lachey?"

"PRESENT"

"Jennifer Anderson?"

"Present"

"Jordan Hicks?"

"Right on!"

"Jenna Maguire?"

"yeapp"

"Jason Christopher lee?"

"here"

"Andrew garner?"

"here"

" Marissa Tanner?"

"present"

"Genevieve Andrews?"

"here"

"Toby Legend?"

"In the house"

"Benjamin Daniels?"

"mhmm"

"Adrian Daniel Phoenix"

….

…

"Adrian Phoenix?"

"He's not here, Miss Denver" answered Jenna.

"Okay, class. I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Samantha Madison. Introduce yourself, Samantha" Said Miss Denver.

"Good morning, Miss Denver. My name is Samantha Madison. You can just call me Sam. I'm a transfer student from West High school, America….that's about it, basically"

"Where do you live?" asked Miss Denver.

"Oh um, in Wisteria Lane"

The moment I said that, everyone started whispering to each other and staring at me like I was walking a runway or something. This is why I hate moving. I found my seat and settled down.

"Hey!" said a pretty girl.

"Hey. Why's everyone staring at me?" I asked.

"Haha! Because you live in Wisteria Lane. That's where all the rich people live. I'm Marissa, by the way" she Marissa.

"Rich people? I'm not rich…Hey I'm Sam" I said, felling rather stupid a second later because I just introduced myself in front of everyone and I didn't need to tell her my name again on the account that she probably already knew.

"Haha, chill. They'll get over it!"

"Wow. This sure is a small school. _Nice_….. but small."

"Well yeah, its an international school. You can't get it any bigger than this that's for sure!"

"Awesome. Fitting in is gonna be difficult for me. I never liked new schools"

"Tell me about it! When I first came here, I swear I almost died. I had no friends! Jenna was the first one to talk to me. She's nice, you know"

"Hoo Boy! What time is lunch?"

"12.30 p.m. right after science. You wanna sit with us?"

".._us_………?"

"Jenna, Genevieve, Jennifer, Benjamin, Nick, Andrew and Adrian, we're always together"

"Whoa. I never really did hang with the guys much back in my old school"

"Well, over here, we understand each other. We get along pretty well. Just get to know them, they're the bomb!"

"Okay…I think I know who's who except Adrian…."

"Oh, he didn't come today. He's the school's heart throb. Everyone's falling for him except us of course! Speaking of Adrian, I think he lives in Wisteria Lane too. Maybe he lives near you"

"Oh cool. I'll check it out"

"And _how_ exactly are you gonna check it out? You don't know what he looks like"

"right….excuse me, I'm a little psyched about this new school even _I _don't know what I'm saying"

"Hahahaha! Point taken"

Marissa kept her word and made me sit with her during lunch. I was freaked out! I didn't know what to expect. But it wasn't bad at all. Everyone was nice and introduced themselves.

"hey I'm Sam"

"I'm Nick"

"Jenna"

"Jennifer"

"Benjamin"

"Andrew"

"hey I'm Genevieve"

"Nice to meet you guys"

"So, how's your first day like so far?" asked Andrew.

"Pretty normal, hopefully it stays that way"


	3. Chapter 3

I never thought first day of school could be so…..awesome. I mean seriously, I thought it would be one of those 'new-kids-suck-to-the-the-max-therefore-we-don't-communicate-or-show-and-signs-of-affection-towards-them' kinda thing. It was really sweet of Marissa to show me around after school. We went to Starbucks and hung around for a while. No, I'm not gonna tell her about the twins. Hell knows if she would even talk to me after that. It'll have to wait. I do _not_ wanna screw up right now. NO WAY.

"So, Do you miss your friends?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, a little, I wasn't the _popular_ girl in America. This new school gives me a whole new chance to start over"

"Start over what?"

Right. She doesn't know about David. My bad.

"Um…. Everything! I never likes my life. Just came out of a bad relationship too"

"Oh God, that must really suck! Been there done that"

"Yeap, but its good, in a way, cause now I feel free. And the space between us is good, I guess…"

"Yeah…. If you need to talk, I'm here for you"

"Thanks. Wow, England sure is amazing. America's awesome too. Actually, I was pretty worried about the food here cause I practically _live_ on chips and burgers but WOW! The food here is AMAZING! I don't even mind eating healthy stuff. They make it taste so good!"

"Mmhmm! Its one of the reasons I love England soooo much! FOOD!... hey Sam, you wanna hang tomorrow? I'll pick you up, normal time. I'll bring you somewhere special. And I want you to meet Adrian."

"Why? Won't we meet in class?" I asked

"Yeah, but he's the friendliest and well, I dunno… I just want you to meet him, okay? Besides, he wants to meet you too. He told me"

"Um, okay. See you tomorrow then"

I walked back home, just to get used to this place. It wasn't really far away from my home. AWESOME! I can get midnight snacks from Starbucks. Life is good. As I approached my house, I noticed that it _did_ look super duper enormous! As in, it looks big, but when you go in, it looks bigger. But from outside, it looks two times bigger that inside. Um, you do the math. As I was staring at my mansion, I slipped on a banana skin and tripped, hard. It was a Samantha Madison Classic.

"Ouuuchhhh!!!!" I yelled clutching my tummy. It was something I'm used to. When I was pregnant, I always clutched my tummy if I was about to fall to protect my babies. Now that I gave birth to them, I still do it. And it sorta freaks me out sometimes, but then again, I feel proud to know that I was and still am a responsible parent. No matter what David said! Hah! In your face, David! Great, the thought of David is making my tummy feel painful. Oh well, so much for self-praise.

"You okay, homey?" someone asked me. I couldn't really see him with my eyes being all blurry after the fall but something was familiar about him. His grip, it reminded me of David( there we go again). I felt protected with him.

"Yeah, I'm fin- OUCHHHH!!!!" I yelled again. I felt my forehead burn.

"That's one huge scar…and swelling, dude. You should really get some ice on that"

"Thanks" I answered. This time, I had a good look at him. He was tall and fit. Wow, good beginning. He had abs but he didn't have that 'body builder' look. Just the way I like it. He had dark brown hair to compliment his dark brown eyes. In other words, he was charming and HOT! But I felt guilty after thinking that.

"No Problem. You okay? What's with the frown?" he asked.

"Its nothing, you just…reminded me of someone" I answered.

"Just came out of a bad relationship huh?"

"Yeah, a terrible one"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Daniel"

"Samantha. Sam…"

"Cool, c'mon. Let's get you home"

"Its cool, I live next door. Its isn't that far"

"You kidding me? It may not be far, but you're injured. I can't just leave you alone when you're hurt, What kind of guy would that make me?"

"A jerk" I said thinking about David. He still hasn't called to apologize.

"Exactly! So come on, Sam. Let's go"

"Thanks, Daniel. You're a real gentleman"

"Its okay, you don't have to push it, I'm doing this for free"

"HAHAHA! Seriously, thanks"

"Hey, no prob! We're neighbours after all! We help each other!"

"If this is some kind of trick to get close to my sister, you can just tell me" I joked.

"Whoa. You have a sister?!"

"Yeah, she has just finished high school"

"Awesome! But I don't think she can be any prettier than you, can she? And I'm still in high school, so no thanks"

"Hahah wait. Are you…. _Hitting_ on me?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"_mmmaybe?_"

And we both burst out laughing. By the time we both chilled, we reached my house and he had to go. This is the happiest I have felt for the past two weeks. This guy is awesome! He managed to flirt and make me happy! Everything about him seemed perfect, especially that English accent! Ooh, Sexy! But that's what I thought about jack, Lucy's ex and David. They both turned out the same though, jerks. I _should_ stop dating guys. They're all the same. Friends would be just enough.

When I went home, Lucy got worried thinking I got involved in a _gang fight_. I know what you're thinking, but it _is_ Lucy. The stuff she does doesn't surprise me anymore.

"OH MY GOD, SAM ARE YOU OKAY??!!!" She screamed in my ears.

"Yes!!! And OUCH…."

"What happened?!"

"Nothiinnggg!!!"

"_They beat you up…__**didn't they**_"

"Oh FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, LUCE! They didn't beat me up!"

"**GANG FIGHT!** _It has to be a gang fight, then_"

"LUCYYYY!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran to my room. Sisters can be such a pain in the ass!


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon….

"Hey Sam, hurry up a little! I think Adrian's there already" Marissa said.

"I'm here. Let's go" I answered.

We reached Starbucks at one p.m. to meet Adrian. I had no idea why this guy was so desperate to meet me. He could have just waited till tomorrow! We have chemistry together.

"Hmm….he _said_ he was here…. Imma go look for him. Stay here" said Marissa.

"I'll stay. Be careful, Marissa" the motherly instincts kicked into me.

"Ooookay, mom" she joked.

After five minutes, she didn't show up and I was starting to get bored and a little worried. This guy obviously didn't show up. Guys will never change!

"Hey there princess"

I turned around and immediately said

"David?"

" Close, but not quite. It's DA-NI-EL. Not David"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry"

"Its all right, you just met me yesterday. I don't expect you to have a photographic memory…._or do you?_" Daniel joked.

Freaky. I thought I heard David's voice. I was secretly overwhelmed. I thought he didn't call me because he took the trouble to come here and meet me face to face. I was devastated to see Daniel instead of David. But Daniel's a nice guy, he immediately made me laugh when I was feeling down.

"HAHAHA. Very funny, homey. What are you doing here anyway? Stalking me?"

"You wish! I'm supposed to be meeting my friend, but there's no sign of her anywhere. What about you?"

"I came with a friend, she's supposed to introduce her other friend to me. Se went looking for him and left me here"

"That's funny I was supposed to meet"

"THERE YA'LL ARE! I WAS LOOKING FOR BOTH OF YOU!" exclaimed Marissa.

"You mean, you're Adrian?"

"And you're Madison?"

"Oh you guys know each other?" asked Marissa, feeling rather lost.

"Yeah" said Daniel and I at the same time.

But then I whispered to myself

"_hardly_"

After a day filled with fun, Daniel decided to drop me home. I didn't feel comfortable at all.

"What's wrong? You've been looking depressed since Marissa showed up just now. You okay, Sam?" He asked me.

"No. I'm confused"

"Huh?"

"Are you trying to play with me?"

"What? Play with you? What are you talking about?"

"So when I'm alone with you, you're Daniel and when we're with the gang you're Adrian? Who _are_ you?"

"Chill, Sam. I'm both of them! My full name's Adrian Daniel Phoenix. I go by either one of 'em! I could even have three names if you include Phoenix! Why are you making such a big deal out of a small issue?"

"Sometimes, if you don't treat a small issue as a big one, it just might keep getting bigger. I'm sorry, Daniel" I said as I got off the car and ran home, crying my eyes off.

When I reached home, I noticed that I was all alone. The entire family was out. Good, at least I'll have some time on my own and fewer questions to answer. I soaked myself in the Jacuzzi sobbing my eyes out. I missed David. I desperately wanted him here with me. I missed his warm hugs and kisses to make me feel better. It has just been the third week and i'm already suffering on the inside. David still hasn't called to talk to me or the kids. I trusted the wrong guy, and I _promise_, I'm not gonna repeat that mistake. After I got dressed and ordered take-out, The door bell rang. It must be the delivery guy, I thought. Whoopeedoop. But I was wrong. Hell, I was wrong. It was Daniel.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey"

There was total silence for a couple of seconds when I decided to break the ice.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I totally over-reacted just now. It was just your name and it was my mistake not to ask you for your full name. I feel terrible, I'm sorry"

"Nah, its okay. I just dropped by to check if you're doing all right"

" I'm alone at home and ordering take-out. You wanna stay for dinner"

"I'd love to but I really have to go. Sorry"

"Its cool"

And then Daniel kissed me. A short peck on my lips and that was it. His kissed had the same effect on me as David's did. It was an awkward moment. I didn't kiss back due to the massive confusion in my head. I could kick myself in the butt.

" You can take that as a friendly kiss or anything else. I'm not sorry I did it. Call me anytime. I'll see you tomorrow"

"um, yeah….see you tomorrow"

After that incident, I felt extremely guilty. I know David and I are over, but it isn't official. He hasn't said anything since I said we were over. Maybe that's why he didn't call or text me. Maybe it _is_ over. I couldn't take it any longer, so I called David using the house phone.

"Hello?"

"David, is that you?" I faked my voice. What? I was desperate, not stupid.

"Yeah, its me"

"David it's Sam" I continued talking with my normal voice. Now he has to talk to me.

"David, before you hang up I want to know what's going on? Are we over?"

"You said we were so I assumed we were over"

"Well, you didn't call or anything. Aren't you worried about the kids?"

"Yeah. But I don't know. Maybe you're right. We need our own space. Its over"

"For real?" I asked

"yeah…."he answered solemnly.

I hung up and started crying all over again. He ditched me after I got pregnant. Just like those movies. I thought David was different. He was the first son, damnit! I sobbed pretty loudly too.

"Honey, you okay?" asked mom.

"Sammy, what happened" asked Lucy.

"D-D-Da-David b-broke u-u-upp with me" I said, trying to hold back my tears but failed miserably.

"WHY, THAT SON OF A "

"LUCYY!!!!" yelled mum, interrupting Lucy.

" HE LAID YOU THEN HE JUST…._DUMPS YOU_? THAT GUY'S A PLAYER GOD DAMNIT! HE SHOULD BE SENT TO REHAB OR…._**JAIL**_!!" Yelled Lucy.

"What's going on here? Sam you okay, hun?" asked dad.

"David dumped her, Roger" answered mom.

"Whoa….that's really mean of him, Sam. When we go back for a visit, I'll kick his ass! I just learned a mean martial art move!" said Rebecca.

"Thanks guys. But I really wanna be alone right now. I don't wanna talk about it" I told them.

"Okay dear. Take care" said mom. And they all left.

Feeling miserable, I made my way to the babies' room. And there, I saw my angels Sebastian and Viola smiling back at me.

"Hey angels…. Just wanted to let ya'll know that daddy dumped me. Yeah, I'm a single mommy now. But don't worry, dear, grandpa and grandma are here for us. So is Aunt Lucy and Rebecca. We're gonna do just fine, don't you worry. Sebastian, you're gonna be brought up as a gentleman, honey. Never be like daddy. Always have Viola's back. Viola sweety, Never make the same mistake I did, honey" I told them as I kissed their foreheads and tucked them in. I have never felt so hurt and betrayed in my entire life.

The next day…..

"Hey Sam, looks like Daniel's really into you huh?"

"I don't think so Marissa. Besides, I don't see him any more other than as a friend"

"Whatev, SAM! Do you know that chicks are dying to be his girlfriend and you're just rejecting him?"

"_FYI_, I did not reject him nor did I accept him, Marissa. I mean what the hell? We're a just plain friend, that's all!"

"Oh really? Then what's with the kiss last night, huh?"

"What….. how did you know?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…. Danny's my best friend. He tells me everything, Including the kiss, Samantha!"

"He said that"

"Oh, I know what he said. The point is, he likes you. And you know it. And I think you might just like him back, but you're afraid of a commitment"

"Marissa, trust me, I know everything there is to know about commitments"

"Then why are you running away from the situation, Sam?"

"I AM SO NOT FREAKING RUNNING AWAY FROM THE GOD DAMN SITUATION! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TELLING ME THAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just trying to help "

"Well, don't Marissa! I've had enough and you're just pushing it. I did not want my life to turn out this way and I am certainly not going to _LET IT_ turn out this way!!" I said as I stormed off into my house.

mr!$$: Hey Sam…you okay?

SammyLOVEShim: Yeah……

mr!$$: No ure not. Its so freakin obvious..

SammyLOVEShim: then y did u ask? -.-"

mr!$$: you still haven't let go of him yet, huh?

SammyLOVEShim: nope…

mr!$$: Well, if it helps, Danny is willing to wait for you….

SammyLOVEShim: THERE YOU GO AGAIN! GUYS ARE USELESS JACKASSES! I will never be interested in him, marissa. I'm sorry.

mr!$$: why not? Not all of them are the same.

SammyLOVEShim: I can't explain in words. Come over. I'm gonna show you something….well….someone….two of them actually….and its up to you if you still wanna be my friend…..just come…u gotta see it yourself.

mr!$$: alrightey… but I'll always be your friend…no matter how bad it is.

SammyLOVEShim: oh…u'll see.

"So, what's the big surprise?" asked Marissa.

"They are" I answered as I carried out the twins.

"OHMYGOSH! THEY'RE SO PRECIOUS!!! And how adorable!!!"

"Yeah….they're pretty amazing aren't they?"

"Like totally! So what does your younger brother and sister have to do with your problem?"

"They're not my siblings, Marissa. They're my children"

"What…..?"

"Yeah, they're mine"

"Oh….wow….."

"If you don't wanna hang out with me any more, I totally understand….but just keep it a secret"

"Are you _kidding_ me? They're SO CUTE! I wanna see them all the time! Sam, it doesn't matter if they're you're children or not. What matters is _you_. You're one of the bestest friends I've ever had. I'm not gonna give up one hell of a friendship just because you have kids, Sam. Besides, we can spend more time hanging out with each other when I come and baby sit them with you"

"Marissa, you're the best!" I said as a teardrop slipped down from my eyes.

"So. What's the juice on this handsome prince and this pretty princess?"

And I told her everything starting from saving the president's life and hooking up with the first son and Camp David and my little munchkins. When I told her that I was recently dumped by him, she was crushed as much as I was.

"OH MY GOD! You guys were a _perfect_ couple, I can just tell! Why's he such a jerk?"

"That's their nature, Marissa"

"Now I know why you hate guys so much….. wow….now even I hate them…"

"It just sucks because I really missed him and I just had this feeling that he missed me too. And I loved him….. And I never thought about the day we would break up. Especially after these two came along"

"Yeah, it must really suck"

"That's why I don't wanna hook up with Daniel. He's a nice guy and all, but I'm still hurt….what David did was terrible, Marissa. And he probably won't stop trying, knowing the gentleman he is. That's why I need you to convince him that I'm not his type without telling or showing him the twins. He must not know. No one has to know"

"Gee, Sam. Its gonna be tough because I'm the one who convinced him to go out with you….and talking him out of it sure is gonna be difficult…. I'll try, Sam. That I promise you"

"Thanks, Marissa"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i noticed that i made quite a number of spelling and grammatical errors in my past stories. reeeallly sorry!

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

The next day in school.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Daniel asked me.

"Um, fine, _I guess…_" I answered.

"Listen, you wanna chill with us after school? Rissa, Ben, Nick and Genevieve. We're gonna catch a movie. Wanna come?"

"I'm sorry, I can't" I answered immediately, afraid that he might figure out why. But I guess the tone of my voice gave it away.

" sigh Sam, you don't have to stop hanging out with me just because of _one stupid kiss_" he told me.

"Oh, so now it's_stupid._ What happened to _Oh Sam, I'm not sorry I kissed you! I wanted to do it oh-so badly!_" I mimicked him.

"First of all, I did_not_ say it that way. Second of all, I don't know what you want! Are you mad that I kissed you or are you _ignoring_ the fact that I kissed you? Did you _want_ to be kissed or not? Cause seriously, Sam, I don't know" he answered.

I was silent for a while. I didn't know what to say to him.

"_I gotta go_" I replied, after the uncomfortable silence between us.

"_God,_ you're doing it AGAIN! You know what, I don't wanna do this right now, so just come with us. To the movies, I mean. At least do it for Marissa, she'd want you there"

"I'll think about it" I answered sternly. I seriously _was_ going to think about it.

"All right, I'll see ya later"

"Mhmm" I replied.

During English, Miss Denver was going on and on about Romeo and Juliet. Honestly, I didn't give a shit. I watched that movie _twice_ and I have the story memorized. I tried to concentrate in class but slowly, my mind drifted off and I started picturing Daniel's face in my mind. He _is_ kinda good looking I guess. And he _was_ pretty nice to me just now. He didn't argue with me or anything. _A true gentleman, indeed! _ And I guess Marissa will be expecting me at the movies too. And I _am_ pretty lost without her. But if I stay at home, I could baby sit the twins. And soak in Jacuzzi. Or maybe go for a little swim in the pool. Oh! I could go to that spa just down the road! I _need _relaxation time, but I want to see Daniel. He gives me comfort. But at the same time, I don't want to have a relationship with him, so spending time with him won't exactly help either. Maybe I should just stay home and go to that spa.

"Made up your mind?" he caught me by surprise during lunch.

"Yeah, I mean _no_, I'm not going" I answered.

"Still stubborn, huh?" he asked.

"It's not that I'm_stubborn_. I simply have some…. Errands to take care of"

"Oh, okay then. So you're _not_ mad with me?"

"Sigh I didn't say I was"

"AWESOME!"

" _Nor_ did I say I wasn't" I said loudly.

"Oh, so _are_ you mad with me?" he asked with that adorable look.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Well, you think about it, okay? I gotta run, they're all probably waiting for me at the car park. Good luck with those errands!" He said as he ran away.

"_Thanks_" I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I have been really busy with exams and this year, i'll be sitting for a public exam in October so yeah :) bare with me. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Again, my deepest apologies for not updating and i hope that this chapter will make up for it! ;) please review :D**

* * *

No

_No. I am DEFINITELY not going out with Adrian Daniel Phoenix, the school's heart-throb. Nope. _

_I am strong and I can defeat him all by myself! Even if he summons the help of some evil dark force, or any other crap. I will not be caught dead hanging out with the guy who has the most gorgeous pair of eyes and ooh, those abs!_

**WHAT AM I SAYING?!**

I got up and knocked my head _hard_ on my yoga mat.

_Lucy and her stupid ideas! And to think I actually thought yoga was gonna help me!_

After staring into space for a while, the phone rang.

"Hello, Madison residence" I answered.

"Um, hey. Is S-Sam there?" a guy asked. He sounded strangely familiar though. So I thought I would play detective for a while.

"I'm sorry, she's not here for the moment. May I know who's speaking?" I faked a british accent. I have to admit, I'm getting pretty good at the whole accent thing.

"Oh, it doesn't matter" he said before hanging up.

"HOLD ON! EXCUSE ME!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you at least tell me what you look like? I wouldn't want Miss Madison to totally freak out when she comes back" Holy shit. I said 'freak out'. Bad move, Sam!

"….Sam…" oh crap, it's Daniel!

"I told you, she's not here and"

"Yeah, I know. She'll _totally freak out_ when she gets home" he said with a hint of sarcasm. I felt nervous and tried to get something out of my brain to answer him. He knew it was me.

"Um…_ interesting_ choice of words, Mr. Phoenix" I blabbed out. I smacked my face the exact moment I called him Mr. Phoenix. BAD MOVE, SAM!

"Sam, quit messing around. I know it's you" he said. I gave up.

"Hah-hah…um, gotcha!" I said trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Right, so are comin' with us? The gang's goin' topsy-turvy around 'ere!" he said with his accent. Come to think of it. Topsy-turvy sounded more like _'topsay-turrveyy'_ when he said it. Hahaha.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed into the receiver.

"Um, what's so funny? I'm dyin' over 'ere!" he said innocently.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I told you I have _stuff_ to do" and I kind of do. I need to get over myself and have an attitude check.

"Aight', suit yerself, mate. If you're interested anyway, we'll be at the coffe bean across Oxford Street" he said.

"Thanks, Dan" I said.

"No prob!" he said as he hung up.

Wow. Not bad. I actually got away with something I didn't want to do without having to lie _entirely_. I felt relieved and rolled up my yoga mat. I relaxed on the couch and flickered through the tv stations to find any interesting movies. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it was Daniel and took out all my school books and put them on the table so that I looked busy. When I felt content with what I saw, I answered the door. I was dumbfounded when I looked at the "stranger" standing outside the door. The "stranger" who also happens to be the father of my two babies. The "stranger" who's name is David. Oh this is going to be _bad._

* * *

**ooh! cliffhanger! I think i over-did Daniel's accent but hey, you can't blame me. I just watched Narnia and i'm in love with Benjamin Barnes and his accent! Ohhh!! 3 For those who wanted David back into the story, there you go :D You are more than welcomed to contribute ideas :D  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My mid-terms are over so i suppose i will be able to post up a few stories, but no promises (: hope you like this chapter. I'm so sorry for the short chapters but i don't really have the time to write extremely long ones :(**

**MCakaWriterGirl: i guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Marial79: I'm sorry about the 'freak out" thing. I meant for Sam to say it with an American accent but i guess i forgot to type that in :p it totally slipped my mind, sorry!**

**Mrs Anthony Mas Cullen: yay! another Ben Barnes fan! don't you just LOVE him? ;D**

* * *

"Hey Sam" David said

"Hey Sam" David said. He didn't look happy to see me, nor did he look sad. I'm usually good at reading people's expression but I never got David. Well, at least not now.

"Hey Dave…" I replied, with the same expression as his.

"So um, I tried calling you but uh…. The line was engaged?" he said.

"Really? The line was engaged for a _month_? You tried calling every day?" I asked.

"_Sam!_ Why do you keep doing this to me?" he yelled.

" DOING _WHAT?_" I yelled back. Oh this is _so_ cliché.

"_THAT!_ You're putting me down again! You're implying that I don't care anymore!" he said, much calmer than before.

"Well, that's the message I'm getting from you, David" I answered rudely.

"Whatever, Sam, maybe you're right after all! Maybe I just _don't_ care about _you _anymore" he said.

A tear slipped down my cheek. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"W-w-what did y-you s-say?" I asked, my voice starting to crack. Here comes the waterworks.

"Sam, I'm not in the mood for this, okay? The only reason I came was to check on the twins, so"

"WHAT THE FUCK, DAVID?! Do you _actually_ think I'm about to let you just waltz into my house, insult me and just take my babies away from me?" I yelled in between sobs.

"Sam! I Didn't insult you! And I'm not taking the babies away! I Just want to see them! They're mine too you know!" he said.

"_Didn't insult me?_ You just said you didn't care anymore! Why did you even bother showing up? You made it pretty clear that it was over between us on the phone, Dave!" I yelled at him.

"Sam! _This is not about us_, it's about the twins!" he said.

"Of course it's not about us, it was NEVER about us!" I said. Why do I have a feeling this is getting off-topic by the second.

"I WAN'T TO SEE THE TWINS, SAM!" he yelled.

"WELL, YOU CAN'T! YOU DISGUST ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!" I yelled back.

"Call the cops?" he chuckled "Babe, I _brought_ the cops with me. If you were to call the cops, they'd be coming to get _you_. FYI, Sam, I'm the president's son" he said. The nerve of that boy.

"Get out David. I am serious" I said. I ran out of things to say. He caught me off guard with that last statement. He was right. I am a nobody compared to him. He is the president's son and I'm just….. Samantha Madison, the transfer student.

"Sam…" he sighed, "I didn't mean to"

"_Get out_" I said, looking at the marble floor which was starting to numb my feet because it was _really_ cold.

With another sigh, David finally gave up and left. As he opened the door, David and I saw a figure standing outside. A certain someone with dark brown hair to compliment his dark brown eyes, who was exceptionally tall and muscular and wasn't a show-off even though he had much to show-off about.

"_So how are those errands coming along, Sam?_" Daniel asked.

* * *

**Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? ;D :D :) :p**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_This is bloody brilliant._ How did things get from bad to worse to bloody fast! It's official, God hates me.

"What are you doing here, Daniel?" I asked.

"I thought I'd drop by and ask if you'd want to join us for dinner or something since you sounded pretty stressed and you couldn't make it for the movie" Daniel said.

The guilt plastered on my face must have been pretty obvious, so I resumed staring at the floor.

Daniel glanced at David, giving him a dirty look and said, "But it looks like you were having your own share of fun, Sam"

"Ohyouhave_no_idea.." I mumbled.

"Hey, back off pal! You're messing with my girl here" David said.

I looked up at David and my watery eyes met his mesmerizing green ones. Now I remember how I fell in love with him. _This_ was the David who stole my heart, not the 'cocky President's Son' role he was playing. I was _his_ girl and nothing could ever change that. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in…

"_Funny_.. Sam _never_ mentioned you before. Not even when we were snogging at that very place you're standing" Daniel said. And just like that, our moment was ruined.

I cringed at Daniel's tone when he said it. A mixture of hurt, anger and hate(mostly toward me, probably).

David's eyes shot open.

"You did _what?_" David asked, alarmed.

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G…Trust Americans to even understand"

"Hey PAL! I _know_ what it means, all right! I just can't believe.." David walked back and forth, his hands running through his jet black hair, a habit of his when he's under a lot of stress.

Suddenly, David stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

He walked towards me, his eyes wide open, "Tell me he's lying, Sam! Tell him you wouldn't cheat on me" David said gently.

"I-I-.." my voice croaked.

"Tell him, you wouldn't do such a thing to me, Sam!" David said again.

"I-I-I.." my throat felt dry and I couldn't find my voice to speak.

"Tell him the mother of my twins wouldn't cheat on their father" David raised his voice slightly.

He got me there. I was going to break down crying any moment, I just knew it.

I seemed to be lost for words and they soon came out in a form of tears. When I finally found my voice, they came out in heavy sobs. The tears kept on pouring and it didn't look like I was going stop crying any time soon.

"I-I-I'm-so-so-sor-ry Da-a-vid-d.." I managed to say in between sobs.

I couldn't read his expression. He looked pale and his eyes lost their sparks. He looked pretty much dead.

"Sam? What twins? You had _kids_ with this guy?" Daniel questioned me.

I didn't bother answering any of his questions because my eyes were too focused on David. I was waiting for a reaction. Some kind of sign that there was hope. I was waiting for a positive aura from him, the one I always got when either of us was feeling down.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like such a jerk, Sam. I was gonna apologize to you sooner. But what you did to me was downright shallow, Sam. It's beneath you and who knew you'd sink so low? To the point you'd actually cheat on me even after all we've been through" David said, his voice cracking and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Dave, I'm sorry it's just…you've been acting like such a jerk lately and I was mad okay! And Daniel was here to comfort me and… we're just friends, honest! It was just a kiss" David cut me off.

"What did you expect me to do? Celebrate the fact that the love of my life was moving to another country. Be happy that she was taking the other two most important people in my life along with her. And how did you think the media took it, huh? And my parents.. well, my dad. He's the president for God's sake! You'd think he'd be reasonable enough but NO! He just had to make things a million times worse for me!"

At this point, the tears were threatening to pour again. Daniel was long forgotten even though he was standing right beside me.

"I had a lot of things in my mind Sam…. But I never did anything _this_ terrible to you!" David said, glancing at Daniel from time to time. His eyes were still watery.

"I can't deal with this anymore, Sam. I'm gonna think this over but you can expect to see me again"

There it was again, the cocky guy I hated not less than an hour ago.

"Do what you want Dave! You don't know what you put me through for the past one month. I didn't know what I was doing okay!" I paused to catch my breath, "You were acting like such an ass and you told me you didn't care about me anymore! How the hell was I supposed to deal with THAT? I needed someone and for the past one month, and Daniel was always there for me. When you weren't" I said.

"I can't deal with this anymore" David said as he stormed out of the house and got into his limo. sa

I watched the car disappear into a speck of light in the night. I sighed and turned around to face problem No.2 A.K.A. Daniel.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that but"

"Save it, Sam. I don't want to hear it" Daniel said as he too walked out of the house and ran towards his home up the block.

Just like that, I felt all alone again. The two people I cared about left me standing outside my house all alone in the cold night. Did I mention I was only wearing a sleeveless blouse with shorts? I walked into my warm house and slammed the door shut. I didn't want any more surprises for the night. I ran straight up to my room to check on the twins. Luckily, they were fast asleep. I took my bath towel and headed towards my mega-huge bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the warm water wash away all my worries. I was overwhelmed by the various emotions which ran through my body. Sadness, anger, hurt, confusion and a tinge of happiness. I slowly crouched down and let the tears run freely again. I stayed in that position for almost an hour, crying and feeling sorry for myself. It was just too much for a whimp like me to handle. The worst part was knowing that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update! I've been busy studying for a public exam i'll be sitting for in counts with fingers FIFTEEN DAYS! hyperventilates. This was sort of a stress-release story. Yeah i know, hard to imagine how i calmed my nerves with such hard words and drama in this chapter, eh? :D yeah, i get that a lot. So expect the next chapter to be up in 21 days! xD yeah, the exam's for five days and i need an extra day off to get over the post-exam feeling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wrote a harry potter fanfiction too!Get the link from my profile and PLS R&R this story and that one too! :)**

**Wish me luck! -Dea**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke up with a massive headache. My mind was still rather groggy from last night's event. After processing what had happened the night before, realization finally dawned on me.

"Oh God, David….Daniel…. Marissa's gonna kill me!" I said to myself.

I grudgingly got up from my bed and headed towards the shower. Showers in the morning can do wonders to you. After changing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt (it says 'I see dead people'. David got that shirt for me on our first year anniversary), I made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sitting on the kitchen counter were two cute toddlers smiling brightly at me.

"Well hello there munchkins," I kissed the top of their heads. "Slept well?" I asked.

"Mu!" Viola squealed happily while Sebastian resumed examining his PB and J sandwich.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, Sam! Or you're going to be late for school, _again_.." mum gave me a stern look.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Trust me, school's the last thing on my mind right now."

"What was that, Sam?"

"Nothing!" I said, my voice a few octaves higher.

"Samantha dear, I don't know what going on with you these days! You're still a teenager and you're so stressed up, honestly darling, it frightens me!" Mum said preparing breakfast for Lucy who just skipped downstairs.

"Morning!" Lucy said in a sing-song voice, tickling Sebastian and smiling at a very amused looking Viola.

"Morning, honey," mum placed a plate of toast in front of Lucy.

"Morning Lu, and no worries mum, I've got it sorted," I said as I picked up my books from the counter and walked towards the door.

"I hope so, dear. Have a good day," mum turned around and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong mum?" Lucy munched on her toast and smiled at her youngest sister who just entered the kitchen.

"It's Sam, she's just been so distracted and stressed out lately, it worries me!" mum said.

Lucy chuckled, "Don't worry mum, it's probably just PMS," Lucy said.

Rebecca stopped eating her toast and stared at Lucy with a blank expression. "I swear, you can be so _dense_ at times," she resumed eating her breakfast.

Lucy mumbled something intelligible and glared at Rebecca who only glared back at Lucy in return.

-*-

As soon as I reached school, I headed straight towards my locker. I saw Daniel and his gang of friends hanging out near Ben's car outside the school. I raced in the school hoping they would not notice me, and I think it worked.

I checked my timetable one more time and took out the necessary books before closing my locker. As soon as it shut close I screamed as I got a shock to see a very angry looking Marissa standing beside me.

"Marissa! You scared me!" I yelled, catching my breath.

"Oh yeah? Well too bad! Now, what did you do to Daniel?" Marissa demanded.

"Oh, your best friend didn't open his big mouth this time did he?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh don't worry! I'll definitely find out soon enough. I just wanted to hear it from you first since Dan's still too depressed and refused to tell me," Marissa said, still looking very angry.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Mare, I'm really not in the mood to talk about it yet. You probably really hate me right now and I don't blame you for that. After all, he _is_ your best friend… I understand if you never wanna talk to me again-"

"Hold up right there! Who said I was going to ignore you? Hell no, Sam! I'm here to help you but yeah you're right, I AM angry with you for hurting my best friend though!" Marissa glared at me.

"I don't know how things got so bad," I shifted my gaze away from her eyes, "it was all going fine and then-" my words got caught in my throat and I felt my eyes water up a little. I let out a small sob and a single tear slipped down my cheek.

Marissa looked sympathetic and pulled me into a hug. "Shh… it's okay, Sam. It's gonna be okay," she said to me.

I stopped crying but the feeling of a million needles poking my heart did not go away. The guilt was just overwhelming.

"I kind of understand, in a way. After what's happened with David and now Dan as well… I get it," Marissa said understandingly.

"I know I messed up. I mean, I know I'm no angel walking around with a halo on my head but why Daniel understand?"

"Maybe because he doesn't _know_ your situation, Sam… Look, I'll try to calm him down but you _have_ to sit down with him and tell him the truth. He's not going to judge you. None of us are, actually. Genevieve, Ben and Nick… we're not like that. We're like _The non-judging Breakfast Club!_**(a/n: any gossip girl fans out there? I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!)**"

I laughed out loud at Marissa's statement. It felt good. I honestly can't remember when the last time I laughed so hard was.

"Oh Mare, you're so weird!" I smiled at her.

She giggled and said, "I get that a lot!"

We both walked to class together laughing at each other's jokes and catching up on the latest gossip.

-*-

Things were going better than I expected. Well, at least until it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria looking rather lost although I have been in this school for almost three months now.

"Sam! Over here!" Marissa yelled from a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

I smiled at her and walked towards the table. Suddenly I noticed Daniel sitting at the end of the table, glaring at me as I made my way to the table. I stopped dead at my tracks, guilt and fear clearly written on my face. I debated with myself whether I should sit with Marissa or not. I decided against it and walked away looking for an empty spot. Although I walked quite far away from them, I could hear Marissa yell at Daniel.

"Dan, you git! I _told_ you to be nice!" Marissa got up from her chair with her tray and I heard her footsteps walking towards me.

I found an empty table at a deserted corner in the cafeteria and made myself comfortable over there. Suddenly Marissa too sat on a chair opposite me.

I shot a quizzical look. "Mare, what are you doing…?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting with you, silly!" She replied enthusiastically.

"I figured out that much, thank you. I mean _why_ are you sitting with me?"

"You don't want me here?" She asked looking quite hurt.

I laughed. "Oh no, no, no! I'm fine with you here but you're friends are there!" I said pointing towards the other table.

"If any of _our_ friends are gonna treat you like crap, they're gonna have to get through me first! Ooh, are you going to eat that chocolate brownie?" she asked.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at her antics. I pushed my plate of brownie towards her and she replied with a cheerful, "Thank you!"

-*-

It felt like a million years before the final bell finally rang. I sprinted out of class and speed walked out of the school. I knew Marissa was going to bombard me with questions now that school is over, so I thought I would make a run for it while I could. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that I was walking full speed ahead and banged right into someone. I fell down and massaged my left arm which was throbbing painfully.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" I said as I slowly got up on my own.

"No, it's all right, it's partly my fault-"

He stopped talking as soon as he turned around and our eyes met. Of all people in the world, why _him?_ Now I'm definitely convinced that God hates my guts.

"Sam," he said curtly.

"Daniel," I replied as I held my head up high although the pain clearly written in my eyes would have been hard to miss.

We looked at each other for a couple of minutes before snapping out of our trance and walking away from each other.

Holding back my tears, I sprinted out of the school. Not stopping when I heard Marissa and Nick call out my name. I quickly unlocked the door and went in. I was gasping for air by the time I reached the kitchen.

"Mom?" I called out, "I'm home!"

I out my bag pack down and took off my coat and scarf. I made my way to the refrigerator to get something to drink when I saw a note stuck to it.

"Sam, Lucy met with an accident while she was walking to college. Apparently a car hit her or something, I don't know yet but I'm going to the hospital right now. Try to hail a cab and get to the King's Cross Hospital in London ASAP. If you can't get any transport, don't worry. I'll get you at night. Love, mom"

As soon as I read the last word, the note slipped out of my hand and fell on to the floor. Lucy? Accident? This was all too much for me to process in a day. Oh God, _Lucy_. My sister, my best friend.

I searched for a telephone directory in the drawers in the living room, kitchen and bedrooms but there were none.

"Have can we _not_ have a telephone directory?!" I yelled in frustration.

Rebecca! Does she know what happened? Who's going to be home when she gets back from school? She doesn't bring the house keys with her, or at least I think she doesn't. I picked up the telephone receiver and dialed mum's cell phone number.

"No service. That's just _excellent!_" I slammed down the phone and burning tears of frustration slipped down my cheeks. I ran out of the house, towards the street, hoping to find a cab somewhere. After ten minutes of waiting, I still had no luck. I started to panic and I was pacing back and forth thinking of what to do. Waiting for mum was the last thing on my mind. Anything could happen to Lucy in those six hours waiting for mum.

Instinctively, I took out my cell and looked through my contacts. I stopped at David's name out of habit and wondered if I should call him. Knowing that it would be pointless, I kept scrolling down. The more I scrolled, the more tears began to stream out of my eyes. My poor sister, God knows if she was okay!

"Sam, are you okay?" someone asked hesitantly.

I turned around and my eyes met his dark brown ones which were filled with concern.

My face crumpled up and I started sobbing. He pulled me into a hug and held me close to him.

"Sam… Sam what's wrong?" he asked, starting to panic, but still sounding so calm.

"It-it's m-my sister…. She-she's in the h-h-hospital and I-I don't know ho-how to g-g-get there," I cried.

"Merlin! Don't worry, Sam, I can drive you there. Which hospital is she in?" Daniel asked urgently.

"Y-you don't m-m-mind?" I looked up at him.

"Of course not Sam, you silly girl!" he smiled, "Now which hospital?"

"King's Cross Hospital," I said as we got into his car and he drove off at top speed.

-*-

When we arrived, I ran straight to the counter and asked one of the nurses where my sister was.

"Lucy Madison… let's see.. Oh! There she is. In level five, room thirty-two, love," she said kindly.

"Thank you," I yelled as Daniel and I raced to the elevator.

I looked all over for room thirty-two and I finally saw my mum sobbing heavily on dad's shoulders outside the operation theatre. Rebecca was the first one to see me and raced towards me to give me a hug. We both cried while hugging each other and once we calmed down, I walked towards dad.

"How serious?" I asked.

"The doctors said she has lost quite an amount of blood… and she dislocated her hip and injured her head rather seriously," dad tried to hold back his tears.

"What else did the doctors say?" I asked.

He let out a silent sob as he allowed the tears to fall freely, "to pray for a miracle."

-*-

A/N: Thanks a bunch for the amazing reviews! I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long to publish! *hidesbehindabush* My internet system has been down so i posted up a long chapter for ya'll. Forgive me? *puppy eyes* LOL. So i'm so happy my exams are over. Praying hard for my seven 'A's. But now, picking my electives for next year is another story... *sigh*. Hope you enjoyed this one and this time, there's only a minor cliffie. :D As always, READ AND REVIEW PLS N TQ.

-Dea


	10. Chapter 10

The next few hours were simply horrible. Mom kept on crying on dad's shoulder and Rebecca looked simply horrified. Her face was so pale; she looked like she just saw a ghost. For me, I moved to the prayer room to get some peace and quiet. I simply refused to speak to anyone. Horrible thoughts kept coming into my head and I tried my hardest to push them away, but some were not budging.

_What if she dies?_

"Sam"

_I can't live without an elder sister._

"Sam?"

_I need my best friend._

"Samantha"

_I need my sister._

"SAMANTHA!"

My eyes popped open as I was pulled back to reality by a deep, male voice.

"Are you okay Sam? Your parents are dead worried and-"

"I'm fine," I answered all too quickly. I gave him a small smile which turned out totally fake.

"Samantha," Daniel sighed, "if you need to talk… I'm here, all right? Don't even hesitate to ask for help."

"Thanks," I said, shifting my gaze away from his.

Daniel stayed for a little while longer just staring at me as if to convince himself that I really _was_ okay. Every few minutes, he would open his mouth to ask something but decide against it at the last second. When he finally left the room, I took out my phone and decided to text someone I haven't thought of until now.

_Hey Cat! It's me, Sam. I'm sorry I haven't been contacting you for a while. Things have been pretty hectic over here. Don't have time to explain but right now I'm in the hospital with my family because Lucy met with an accident. It's pretty serious and I seriously don't know what to do. I need you._

I pressed the 'send' button and flipped my phone shut. I closed my eyes and rested my head back to ease the throbbing pain in my head. Not a minute later, my cell phone started ringing.

"Sam, are you okay?"

I smiled as I realized how much I missed her voice. It has been too long.

"I'm fine. It's just Lucy. I'm so, so scared Cat. What if she doesn't make it?" hot tears stung my eyes as realization finally dawned in. _I really could lose her._ My sobs became louder and louder but I tried to calm myself down before anyone hears me.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Lucy's gonna be all right. She's strong, just like you," Catherine said, her voice shaking slightly. Lucy is just as much of an older sister to her as well.

"I try to be positive…. But I can't help but think..-"

"No, Sam! Don't give up! That's not you, who you are now… this is not the Sam I remember," she whispered.

"Well, things have changed, Cat. I've changed."

"_Why?_ You loved who you were before. _I_ loved who you were before.." Catherine said softly.

"I didn't want to change. _They_ changed _me_." I spat.

"They? They who?" cat asked, confused.

"Where do I even start? Let's see, there's David… then there's Daniel and Marissa-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, rewind and… PAUSE! David, I know… to hell with whoever Marissa is," I laughed, "but who's _Daniel_?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a long conversation. I just hoped Catherine's mom prepared herself for that long bill she will be receiving by the end of the day.

After a good one hour, I finally managed to re-cap my six months of life in England to her.

"Wow," Catherine said.

"Mhmm, tell me about it."

"Gosh Sam, I'm so sorry things turned out so bad. I can't imagine how you're dealing with this."

I shrugged, "I've gotten used to it I guess. You have no idea how much I miss you," more tears began to slip down my cheek.

"Same here Sam. You have no idea how bored I am without you. I have no one to draw pictures for me and life here stinks," she said.

"Maybe I'll come back to visit soon. I'll have to ask dad," I smiled.

"You do that," she chuckled. "Listen Sam, I gotta go now before my mom flips!"

"Okay, okay. Hey Cat…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks for calling. I needed this… a lot."

I could feel her smiling, "no problem, Sammy. You take care. I love you, kid."

"Luvyoutoo!" I replied quickly before she hung up.

I closed my eyes and for the first time that night, I gave a sincere smile. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Rebecca came walking in. Her face was masked with sorrow and fear. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were blotchy.

"Rebecca, you all right?" I asked, worried.

No reply.

"Beck… are you feeling okay?" I walked towards her.

No reply.

"Are you feeling sick?" I asked, feeling her forehead with the back of my hand.

She turned her head away from my touch and before I knew it, she started to cry. I have never dealt with a crying Rebecca before, I realized. I thought about how Lucy used to comfort me when I cried and I wrapped my arms around Rebecca instinctively. She returned the gesture by holding on to me so tight.

"It's okay, Beck. Lucy's gonna be fine," I whispered in her ear.

"N-n-no she's not!" she sobbed heavily.

"Rebecca, you have to think positive, she will be fine. We're talking about _Lucy_ here. She's as stubborn as hell and won't give up until she has had her last say!" I said.

"Easy for you to say… you're not the one who called her stupid and _dense_ this morning. I don't even remember saying anything nice to her. I can't remember when was the last time I told her I loved her. I know she hates me and she obviously prefers you compared to me but… she's my eldest sister and I love her so, _so_ much!" Rebecca said quickly.

I smiled at her softly, "we know that, kiddo."

"Yeah, but does _she_ know? I'm so scared Sam!" she started crying again. "Even if things d-d-_don't_ turn o-out well, I j-just want another chance to tell her how m-much she means t-t-to me," she said.

"And you _will_ have time to tell her that while she's making a full recovery!" I said.

"But what if-"

"Rebecca," I cut her off. "She's gonna make it. And don't you think otherwise."

Rebecca nodded and hugged me close.

"Just for the record, you mean a lot to me too, Sam. And I love you so much," she looked up at me.

I smiled at her. "I love you too, Rebecca. And so does Lucy."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really."

We held on to each other tightly and it gave me sense of warmth to know that Rebecca feels the same way as I do. Before I knew it, we were both fast asleep, our hands entwined with each other's.

-*-

"Rebecca, Sam, wake up love!" mom's voice rang through my ears.

I slowly lifted my head up and opened my eyes. As I was about to stretch my arms, I felt slight pressure on them. I looked down only to find my younger sister curled up beside me, hugging my left arm tightly.

I smiled at her and gently shook her awake.

Rebecca grudgingly woke up and rubbed her eyes, "mum…how's Lucy doing?" she muttered.

"They completed the operation a few hours ago," mum's expression became sad. "Apparently, she might have had a concussion. But nothing's confirmed yet because they can't do a proper biopsy on her until she's awake. They have stopped the bleeding, that's for sure," a tear slipped down mum's cheek.

Rebecca and I were by her side, hugging her senseless within a second.

"She's gonna be fine, mum," I whispered in her hair.

Mom's sobs grew slightly louder but within five minutes, she stopped crying.

"Let's go to her room. She _should_ be waking up any time soon.." mom said.

"Let's go," Rebecca said, taking mum's hand in hers.

When we were out of the prayer room, only dad was still waiting outside Lucy's ward.

"Hey mum, where's Dan?" I asked.

"Oh… I told him to go home and freshen up a little. He stayed throughout the night and kept us company," mom smiled, "-bless that boy."

"Wow…" I muttered.

"Tell me about it! It's not easy to find friends like him!" mum said.

"No, it isn't." I whispered silently to myself.

Our small conversation was interrupted by a doctor.

"Mrs. Maddison?" he asked.

"Yes, t-that's me," mom stuttered.

"My name is Dr. Greene. The operation was a success and we managed to stop the bleeding but Lucy has certainly lost a _lot_ of blood. She is very week and needs a blood donor. Do any of your family members have an O positive blood group?" Dr. Greene asked.

"No, we don't," mom looked worried.

"In that case, you need to find a donor, fast. I'll do whatever I can but I can't guarantee anything. Your daughter's life depends on this, Mrs. Maddison," he said as he walked away.

Mom burst into tears again for the second time that day.

"Where are we gonna find a donor for Lucy? _None_ of our relatives have an O positive blood group!" mom wailed. Actually, it's the first time I have ever heard her wail.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out," I lied.

"How? I can't just walk up to a total stranger and ask him to donate his blood to my daughter, can I? Where am I gonna find someone with an O positive blood type?" mom yelled.

"I can do it."

My whole family (including dad, who woke up just as the doctor arrived) turned around to see who my sister's potential life savior was.

"I'll do it. I have an O positive blood group."

"What?" I gasped.

"Really? You will?" Rebecca ran towards him and held his arm.

"Yes, I will," he answered back.

"Son, are you sure? This is a serious matter," dad said.

"I'm sure Mr. Maddison."

Without wasting any time, dad informed Dr. Greene about the donor and soon, he heading to a different room to donate his blood. Before he left , I grabbed his arm and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Dan." I whispered in his ears. He smiled at me and walked off.

-*-

As soon as Daniel donated the amount of blood needed, the blood transfer took place. After two agonizing hours, we were finally allowed to enter Lucy's ward. Dr. Greene told us that she might have a memory problem which would confirm that she had had a concussion. The possibility of that happening was a fifty-fifty chance.

When we entered the room, the hair at the back of my neck stood up as soon as I laid my eyes on my elder sister. Her whole body was covered with tubes and we could see that the transfer of blood was almost complete.

I sat on a chair beside her bed and took her hand in mine as I quietly said a prayer. Lucy's eyes slowly opened and mum's face looked visibly happier. Even Daniel's face lit up when he saw Lucy's eyes open. She adjusted with the environment of the room and slowly opened her mouth.

The words that escaped her mouth were unclear and rough. I dabbed the moist cotton wool on her lips and let her drink some water. I gave her a warm encouraging smile

She took a deep breath then muttered, "S-S-Sam."

And at that moment, nothing else mattered. My sister remembered my name and from then on, I knew everything would be just fine.

-*-

A/N: *hides behind keyboard* Sorry for the extremely late update, guys! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :) Don't forget to click that wonderful 'review' button once you're done reading!

p.s.: good news, remember that public exam i sat for in October? The results came out on the 30th of December and i managed to score straight As/7 As! ;) I'm over the moon and I'm hoping that I'll be accepted in the science stream now!

Happy New Year :)

Love,

Dea.


End file.
